1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to x-ray systems and methods and more particularly to an x-ray based bone densitometry system having a forearm positioning assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
X-rays or gamma-rays can be used to measure the density and distribution of bone in the human body in order to help health professionals assess and evaluate projected bone mineral density, which in turn can be used to monitor age-related bone loss that can be associated with diseases such as osteoporosis. Additionally or alternatively, similar procedures can be used to measure non-bone related body content such as body fat and muscle. In bone densitometry, a patient typically is placed on a table such that the patient's spine extends along the length of the table, along a direction that can be called the Y-axis in Cartesian coordinates. For a supine patient, the left and right sides are in a direction typically called the X-axis. A source at one side of the patient transmits radiation through the patient to a radiation detector at the other side. The source and the detector typically are mechanically linked by a structure such as a C-arm to ensure their alignment along a source-detector axis which is transverse (typically perpendicular) to the Y-axis. Both x-ray tubes and isotopes have been used as a source of the radiation. In each case, the radiation from the source is collimated to a specific beam shape prior to reaching the patient to thereby restrict the field of x-ray or gamma radiation to the predetermined region of the patient opposite which are located the detectors. In the case of using x-rays, various beam shapes have been used in practice including fan beam, pencil beam and cone or pyramid beam shapes. When a fan beam is used, typically the beam conforms to a beam plane which is transverse (e.g., normal) to the Y-axis. Stated differently, the beam is wide in the plane and thin along the Y-axis. The shape of the beam and the shape of the detector system correspond. The detector in a fan beam system typically is an elongated array of detector elements arranged along a line or an arc. By means of mechanically moving the C-arm and/or moving the table, a region of interest in a patient on the table can be scanned with the radiation. Typical regions of analysis in bone densitometry include the spine, hip, forearm, and wrist, scanned individually. They can be covered individually within a reasonable time by a fan beam that has a relatively narrow angle in a single pass or, alternatively, by a pencil beam scanning a raster pattern.
X-ray bone densitometry systems have been made by the owner of this application under the tradenames QDR-2000+, QDR-2000, QDR-1500, QDR-1000plus, and QDR-1000. The following commonly owned U.S. patents pertain to such systems and are hereby incorporated by reference herein: 4,811,373, 4,947,414, 4,953,189, 5,040,199, 5,044,002; 5,054,048, 5,067,144, 5,070,519, 5,132,995 and 5,148,455; and 4,986,273 and 5,165,410 (each assigned on its face to Medical & Scientific Enterprises, Inc. but now commonly owned). Other bone densitometry systems are believed to have been made by the Lunar Corporation of Madison, Wis. (see, e.g., the system which is believed to be offered under the tradename Expert and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,228,068, 5,287,546 and 5,305,368, none of which is admitted to be prior art against this invention). It is believed that other manufacturers also have offered bone densitometry products.
When scanning certain body portions, e.g., the forearm and wrist, as opposed to the entire body, it is desirable to position the particular part in substantially the same position and orientation during the scanning operation. The present invention provides structure which facilitates positioning of the particular body portion, e.g. the forearm or wrist, for subsequent scanning.